


Dragon Gate : Broken Empire

by MrklMrkl



Series: Dragon Gate [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The lord of the rings Expanded Universe
Genre: Genocide, Violence, possible gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrklMrkl/pseuds/MrklMrkl
Summary: This story occurs on the same 'world' as Middle Earth, but takes place on a continent beyond Middle Earth's western shore that is usually referred to as the Empire. It's not the undying lands, I only made it beyond Middle Earth's western shore so it would fit properly with a story a friend and I are making together for the fun of it.I've also made some new races, the main one being a race called the Drakoid, and possibly squeezed in one or two more races from different fandoms. Please don't hate me. DX
The story follows the lives of a few individuals following the destruction of the Drakoid Empire. I won't say any more about them at present because I don't want to spoil anything. That, and I'm still working on some of the nitty gritty of the plot line.





	1. An Empire Falls

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only part I've got so far that I'm pleased with.  
> More notes at the end.

He was running. He had been doing so for what felt like an eternity. He could smell smoke and blood, the stone brick streets beneath his feet were wet and sticky with blood.  
There were bodies everywhere, the bodies of his half-kin. The bodies of the Drakoid.   
He could hear them, the humans, they were not far behind him.   
He had to keep running, had to get away.

He could barely see. His vision blurred from tears, blood staining his hands, face, and most of his clothes from when he had slipped earlier.

The memory was still fresh. He had watched in horror as suddenly his four year old sister’s head was separated from her body by their mother’s blade. It was sudden, and ruthless.   
One of his older brothers, in both rage and anguish, lashed out at their human mother, but she cut him down just as easily.

His older sister had taken him and another of their sisters by the hand and they had fled, while the others tried to stop their mother.

How had they missed it? She had never acted cruelly towards them… sure, she was not as affectionate as the mothers of those in the city, but they thought that is was perhaps because she was royalty.  
Now he knew the truth. She had been a wicked, deceitful woman. She was a monster.

He keeps running. He could see the gate, it was still wide open from earlier, when his mother had ordered the guardsmen to let the large human army into the city.   
He had heard her tell them they were here to offer their services to the Emperor…

“He’s here! Don’t let him escape!”

They were close now. He had to keep running. His sisters had both stood their ground so that he could escape. If he died here, they would have given their lives for nothing. He would not let that happen.  
He had not wanted to go. He had insisted on staying with them, but the eldest had simply knelt in front of him so their eyes were level, and put her hand on his cheek.

“You need to live. You need to keep our family line alive. I know you do not understand. I know it hurts, but you must run, please dear one.”  
He had run, tears blinding his vision.

Why? Why was this happening? His father had always been kind to the humans… had fought by their side… had fought to free them from enslavement… had made them official citizens of the Empire… Had loved, and married, a human woman. Why had they turned on him!?  
He makes it past the gates, still on the main road. He keeps running but his strength was failing.  
His Drakoid blood and strength was the only reason they had not yet caught him, his sharp eyes the only reason he had not yet stumbled in the dark. But his strength wavered.

The young Prince trips, falling to the ground, weeping.   
The human soldiers surround him, one grabbing him by his hair and forcing him to his knees.   
One steps forward raising his blade in the air, preparing to behead the hybrid filth.

The earth shakes as something large, very VERY large lands behind the human, one massive red eye glowing in the dark, its scarred face illuminated slightly by the flames of the city.

The ancient black scaled dragon growls, the humans all slowly turning towards him, eyes filled with fear.  
Ziik Jun, the black scale Elder Dragon, speaks, his voice shaking the earth.  
“Hi mun banaak... vosod hi lost drehlaan... Zu'u nis frolaaz nii. Hi... fen... Ag!!!”  
(You human filth... the sin you have committed... I cannot forgive it. You... will... BURN!!!)  
He roars and lunges at them, the humans running for their lives, the young Prince now forgotten.

Ziik Jun raises his head, waiting until the humans were a safe distance, the scales on his chest beginning to glow, before he unleashes his fiery rage on them, the flames not even getting near the young half-blood.  
The small group of humans are incinerated instantly, nothing but ashes remained.

The young Prince stares wide eyed at the scorched earth, the melted stone, and the soil which was now molten glass. The only trace of the humans was the melted metal that had once been their weapons and armor.

The other humans in the city start ringing the city’s alarm bell in one of the watchtowers. “DRAGOOOON!!!!”  
They all march for the gate, bows at the ready.

Ziik Jun just scoffs, sending a single flame shooting from the corner of his mouth, killing a small number of them as a warning.

He speaks again, using the common tongue. “Let this be a warning to you, followers of Maugrim! What you have done can NEVER be forgiven! If you bring your wickedness to bare against my kin, you will be destroyed! This child, is now under MY protection, and NONE of you will touch him!”   
He then roars again, unleashing his fiery rage upon the ground, creating a wall of fire between him and the humans. Ziik Jun then carefully picks up the stunned Prince with his tail and places him on his back, then takes to the air, the flames burning brighter from the sudden rush of air, the trees bending, cracking and breaking, many of the humans pushed to the ground from the hurricane like winds.  
The Elder Dragon then flies a short ways north, out of their reach, clinging to the side of the mountain, far above the burning city.

The Prince shakes and sniffles, tears running down his cheeks. He can’t bring himself to look at his former home.  
Ziik Jun speaks again in his native tongue. He knew the boy knew the language, as did all Drakoid, for it was the language of their hearts. His words would reach deeper, and hold more meaning to the boy in the language of the Dragons then it would if he used the common tongue.

“Dreh ni straag hond kiir do faal Lokoltei. Frolok voknau hiim, ahrk fun zey fos nii los hi koraav.”  
(Do not turn away child of the Empire. Look upon the city, and tell me what it is you see.)

The Prince sniffles and rubs the tears from his eyes and cheeks, then looks upon the burning city.  
“Zu'u... Zu'u koraav ag... jul krii pah...”  
(I... I see the city burning... the humans are killing everyone…)

“Folaas.” (Wrong) The Prince looks stunned, Ziik Jun turning his head to look him in the eyes with his still functioning red orb.  
“Fos hi koraav los praz do faas. Do irkbaan. Nii los fos hi kent nilz nol hinmaar. Dahmaan daar pruzah, Kul do Dracken. Hi kent alok avok jul, nuz hi kent ahk kos niist rinid.”  
(What you see is the price of fear. Of hate. It is what you must purge from yourself. Remember this well, Son of Dracken. You must rise above the humans, but you must also be their equal.)

The Prince suddenly looks angry, starting to shout. “Zu'u fen Neh kos rinid wah niin! Wah dreh ful fund wahl zey riil med nust los!”  
(I will NEVER be equal to them! To do so would make me a monster like they are!)

“MEYUS KIIR!!!” (FOOLISH CHILD!!!) The earth shakes and the Prince is once again stunned silent, covering his ears and shivering with fear.   
“Zu'u fun hi, hi kent nilz hinmaar do irkbaan, do faas! Faas got irkbaan. Irkbaan got vodrem. Vodrem got gral!”  
(I told you, you must purge yourself of hate, of fear! Fear begets hatred. Hatred begets violence. Violence begets destruction!)  
The ancient dragon then takes a breath to calm himself, bringing his face closer to the grieving child. He softens his voice as best he can, though it was still intimidating to most.  
“Hi kent gir wah zey, Kul do Dracken. Waan hi vos irkbaan kuz rum ko hin hil, hi fen meyz tol fos hi irkbaan zok. Waan hi dreh ni krif tol pruzah vok kosil hi, hi fen kos nid pruz wey Maugrim, uv hin Monah. Vos bo do hin rahgol, kiir. Vos bo do hin irkbaan. Nii fen alunrinis hin hah, hin honah, ahrk fen nunon drun hi faaz.”  
(You must listen to me, Son of Dracken. If you let hatred take root in your heart, you will become that which you hate most. If you do not fight that feeling welling up within you, you will be no better than Maugrim, or your Mother. Let go of your rage, child. Let go of your hate. It will dull your mind, your senses, and will only bring you pain.)  
The child begins to weep, holding tightly onto Ziik Jun’s snout, of which the boy was barely the size of one of it’s scales. He sobs loudly into the scale, the warmth of it feeling comforting.

“Mu fen jaaril hi, mal gein. Dii fron ahrk Zu'u, fen mindov hi, aak hi, rodraan hi fah brudaat amvit. Praan nu. Zu'u fen kuz hi wah Mopheera, rek fen ulaak fah hi gut pruz wey Zu'u. Mu fen enook wahl ahrk mindov hi ko straag, erei mu fraan hi los nuk wah iliis benix jul, wah mindos niist ven, wah mindos niist hil, ahrk ko straag, nahkiv malur do hinmaar. Laag, Teradon, Kul do Dracken, Kul do Tyranthiam, laat kiir do Akullan.”  
(We will protect you, little one. My kin and I, will teach you, guide you, prepare you for the burdens ahead. Rest now. I will take you to Mopheera, she will care for you far better than I. We will each raise and teach you in turn, until we feel you are ready to hide among the humans, to learn their ways, to learn their hearts, and in turn, discover part of yourself. Sleep, Teradon, Son of Dracken, Son of Tyranthiam, last child of Akullan.)


	2. Chapter 2: The merchant's Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know a lost child when I see one, even if that child is delivered to me by a dragon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I'm so sorry for the cringy and cliche nature of this chapter... and possible others. DX

The streets of Morin were bustling with activity, as always. The coastal city was a major trading post in the kingdom formerly known as the Drakoid Empire. Merchants hawked their wares onto visitors and locals alike, while ships brought in and took merchandise to and from other cities. 

A young man, no older than 17, was carrying a heavy bag on his shoulder. He was picking up the stock for his father's shop. Sorry, make that foster father. There was clearly no family resemblance, although you couldn't tell, mainly because the boy kept his face concealed beneath his hood most of the time.

He made his way past the crowds, hurrying to the shop. The sooner he got this heavy bag inside the better. He opened the door, with great effort on his part, silently grumbling about the lack of help.  
Once inside, he made his way into the back of the shop and dropped the bag onto a nearby counter.  
"So... any chance of you reconsidering my request of getting hired help?" 

The man of about 50 was currently double checking the stock, making sure everything was where it should be. He scratches his greying beard. “If I could afford it, I would. But business has not been good this year.”  
“I… I’m sorry… I do not mean to sound ungrateful…”

The man turns and smiles softly, stepping over and putting his hands on the young man’s shoulders. “Teradon, you work harder than even my blood son and daughter. You try your utmost to find ways to be useful, not only to me, but most everyone in town. I could not ask for a better son. When I can afford it, I will hire someone to help around the shop to lighten your load. You have more than earned some rest from all your hard work, even more so, considering the debt this nation owes you for what it has taken from you.”

Teradon averts his gaze, feeling his sadness begin to well up within him, but the kind words, and acceptance of his surrogate human father also brought him an inner peace. It had been almost 10 years since the Empire fell, yet the memory was still fresh in his mind.  
“I was a simple stranger to you no more than five years ago, yet you have welcomed me into your home without so much as a murmur…”

“I know a lost child when I see one, even if that child is delivered to me by a dragon.”  
“Yes… I apologize again for Gorgotha frightening your horses away… I am glad we recovered them in time…”  
“You need not be so humble Teradon, you are our equal here, everyone in this town who knows who you are accepts you, regardless of where you came from, and regardless of the lies the King spreads about your people.”  
“Half people. I am as much human as I am… the other race…”

“Indeed you are. Come, help me put these things away, I’m expecting some of our regulars today.”  
Teradon’s cheeks flush a little, wondering if one of those regulars would be bringing their daughter again.  
“Ah, I thought I’d get some sort of reaction from that.” The merchant, Bolten, chuckles and pats the young man’s back.  
“I d-don’t know what you could possibly mean…”  
“Of course I don’t.” Bolten winks and chuckles, putting some of the merchandise away and putting others on display while Teradon assists him, the young half breed still feeling embarrassed.

It takes only a few minutes before the merchandise has all been put away. Bolten then stands behind the counter, Teradon taking his normal place by the door, his sharp eyes good at spotting shoplifters. He would spot them, signal to Bolten, and Bolten would reclaim the merchandise and chase them out. Most knew better by now though to try and steal from this particular shop.

While it was not one of the stalls out by the main market, it was still known to everyone in town, and while the number of customers was not always consistent, there were always a few regulars.

A woman steps into the small shop. She had long, pure white hair and beautiful blue eyes. Her garments, while cleaner and better maintained than most others in town, were still simple and humble.  
A young woman follows behind her, she appeared about a year younger than Teradon. She had the same long white hair, if a bit shorter, and the same beautiful blue eyes that almost had a silver sheen to them. She smiles when she sees the young half blood.  
The older woman approaches the counter. “Did the things I ordered arrive?”  
“Yes Lady Myrrh. Everything has been prepared for you.” He reaches under the counter and places a wooden box onto the counter and the woman begins to inspect everything to make sure nothing was missing, or nothing added. It was more habit than anything since Bolten had never cheated her in all the years she’d known him. “I told you before, it’s just Myrrh, I’d rather not draw undue attention to myself…”

The younger woman approaches Teradon, smiling. “On guard duty again?”  
He shrugs, grinning. “Someone needs to be.”  
She twirls a strand of her hair with her finger, smiling. Myrrh glances behind her in a disapproving manner.  
“Are you and your Mother going to be in Morin long?”  
“We’ll be here for a couple more days before we return home. It’s not a long journey but it’s still more convenient to stay in town while Mother does her errands.”  
“Myth, remind me again why you do not live in the town itself? Surely it would be easier?”  
“I wouldn’t mind it myself, but Mother says that it’s safer this way. I’m not sure what she means but I don’t have much say in the matter I’m afraid.”  
Myrrh gives another disapproving look at the familiar way the young man addressed her daughter.  
“Mythilar, help me with these.”  
Bolten puts up a hand. “No no, a lady should not carry heavy things when there is a young man in the room. Teradon, why don’t you carry Lady Myrrh’s things to the inn for her?”  
“Just Myrrh…” She cuts in.  
“I know.” He always enjoyed teasing the woman. There was nothing flirtatious about it, he simply found it entertaining, and Myrrh knew it was in good fun, though she was not really the playful type.  
“Of course Father.”  
Teradon walks over to the counter and picks up the box for them. Myrrh was still not overly pleased, but she would not argue over the matter.  
“Very well, we will go then.”  
Myrrh pays Bolten for the goods and the two women and Teradon leave the shop.

While Myrrh says little as they walk, Mythilar and Teradon speak the entire way. The two were absolutely smitten with each other, but both lacked the courage to voice this fact to each other.  
They finally arrive at the inn, Myrrh leading them inside as Teradon takes the box of goods to their room.  
Myrrh takes the box from him once she has opened the door to their room. “Thank you, I can manage from here.”  
“Of course. Feel free to call on me again if you need help with anything.”  
“I will keep it in mind…”  
Teradon and Mythilar share a last glance and bid each other farewell.  
The half blood then returns to his foster father’s shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also a lot shorter than I thought it would be. I'll have to work on expanding these more.


	3. The Butcher's Daughter

The bright red haired human girl of 16 wakes as the morning sun begins to shine through a gap in the curtains.  
Ricco sat up and stretched, yawning. The servants usually woke her before now. Not that she minded time to herself. There was always SOMEONE either watching her or following her around, not allowing her to explore certain areas of the palace.  
It was still a blur, how she and her father had gone from living in a small village, to living in the wilderness, to living in a grand palace with her father as king.

She would ask him how he had suddenly become king but he would only say that he took the title for himself.  
“From who?” She had asked but he would not discuss the matter any further.

The young woman gets up and walks over to the window, pulling the curtains open and opening the window, enjoying the cool morning air. Not many would likely be awake just yet, perhaps she could take this opportunity to explore. It might even be a good chance to put some of the magic she had been learning to use.

Not many humans had the capacity for magic, even fewer actually learned to use it. Ricco had done so, though in secret. Her father would never allow her to dabble in something so dangerous.

She quickly removes her nightgown and slides on her dark blue dress, the hem of which was light gray, as were the ends of the sleeves, which were loose much like a robe.

Ricco opens her door slightly and peeks her head out. No one was there.  
She silently steps out and closes her door, being careful not to let it make too much noise.

When servants did not immediately swarm her, she let out a sigh of relief. She couldn’t let her guard down though, someone could show up at any minute. It was time to test her newest spell.  
She closes her eyes and starts muttering a short incantation, thinking of being a blur, not invisible, simply unnoticeable.

She wouldn’t know if it had worked or not until she came across someone, so for now, all she could do was move forward.  
With that in mind, she set off for the lower levels of the palace. There was one place her father always had guards watching over. Perhaps something of interest lay at the end of those steps, below the palace.

It was there she was going.  
Ricco makes her way along the grand halls, statues of dragons and reptilian beings carved from stone. She wondered if these creatures had been real, or merely a myth? She wanted to find out but she had limited access to books. There was an archive but she wasn’t allowed inside.  
She would go there next, provided her spell actually worked.

She makes her way through the palace, heading for the lower levels, a couple of servants and a guard passed by her without even glancing at her. She had been nervous at first, but it would seem her spell had actually worked, at least for the moment.

After quietly making her way towards the stairs to the lower levels, Ricco feels her heart begin to race. The guards watching over the stairway had not noticed her yet, thanks to her spell, but she did not yet know how long it would last.

Ricco begins to tip-toe while holding her breath as she makes her way past them, taking the first few steps down the spiraling stairway. 

Each step made her heart race all the more, making it harder to hold her breath. Ricco sets her foot on the floor at the bottom of the steps, and finally allows herself to breath, and suddenly has to cover her nose and mouth from the stench.  
She looks around, and is horrified to discover that this was a dungeon of sorts.

Ricco was sorely tempted to retreat back up the stairs, but the unnerving silence merely picked her curiosity. She peers into one of the barred windows of the wood and iron doors, and found the cell was empty.  
She steps back, even more curious. She moves to the next door and peers in. Also empty.  
She checks a few more cells, all of which were empty, but at the sixth door she gasps and stumbles back, falling onto her rump.  
There was a skeleton inside, some of the mummified flesh still clinging to the bones. It hadn’t been human, perhaps some sort of animal? No, it had been wearing some sort of ragged garments. What was that thing?

“Who’s there?” A hoarse, barely used voice came from one of the cells. Ricco slowly gets to her feet and cautiously approaches the source of the voice.  
“My name is Ricco, who are you?”  
“...Tu’bal…”  
“An unusual name, but has a nice sound to it.”  
“To a human, perhaps…”  
To a human? Her curiosity is heightened even more and she risks peering into the cell. Her eyes widen, getting a glimpse of a large, but malnourished reptilian. He had backswept horns, one of which were broken, sharp claws on both his hands and feet. A strong looking tail and digitigrade legs.  
He notices her, his golden, reptilian eyes slitting a little.  
“What… what are you?”  
“How can you possibly not know what I am?”  
“I’ve never seen your kind before, only statues, I didn’t know what they were either. I’m not allowed to research things in the archive, and I only have a handful of books, all of which are simply story books… I’m sorry if I’ve offended you… I’m not even supposed to be down here…”  
He is quiet for a moment. “You claim our city, butcher our people… and yet you do not even know what we are…”  
“I’m telling you, this is the first time I’ve seen your kind!”  
The reptilian slowly stands, towering over her, the door starting to feel very small and flimsy to Ricco.  
“I am Drakoid. Possibly the last Drakoid. Our city was put to the torch by the human Maugrim and his followers, our Emperor murdered by his human bride, our people slaughtered in the streets, males, females, young ones… even the newborns were cut to pieces by your soldiers…”  
Ricco takes a step back.  
“You’re lying… he would never…”  
“No…” He leans down so that his eye is level with the small window. “I am not… that man drove my people to the brink of extinction…”  
Ricco’s back touches the wall behind her, and she slides to the floor. “No… no no no…” She covers her face with her hands, trying not to weep. “It can’t be true, it just can’t…” She then strikes the ground with her fists. “MY FATHER WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING SO TERRIBLE!!!”

Tu’bal’s eyes widen, his pupils slitting to the point that they could barely be seen, his teeth bared. “You… YOU!!! You are the offspring of that monster!? I thought I recognized your scent, and now I know the truth!!!”  
He strikes the door, the hinges holding, but if he were not so malnourished the door would have likely been shattered. “The blood of my kin, my family, my Emperor, is on your father’s hands! And also upon YOURS, child of the Butcher!!!”

She gets to her feet and shouts. “You’re wrong you’re wrong you’re wrong!!!” She flees, running out of the dungeon and back up the steps, tears clouding her sight.  
She is suddenly grabbed when she reaches the top of the steps.  
“You are not supposed to go down there, Princess… what were you doing?”  
Both guards notice the tears and look to each other. They would need to tell the king about this.  
“Come with us, your father will likely want to speak with you…”

**Author's Note:**

> The language used is actually Dovahzul from Skyrim. There's actually a translator you can find online.   
> I will be using a few other online translators depending on the race or language in some chapters.  
> Akullan is a name I got from some story or game which I can't remember at the moment. He's basically the being the Drakoid worship as their God Ancestor.  
> This chapter looked longer on the word program I wrote it up on. I apologize for it being so short. XP  
> I may or may not expand on it later.


End file.
